


pretty kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, like suuuper light, literally no plot juststraight up sex, me fainting as i try to write these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t worry, pretty baby,” Akira murmurs. He looks at Shouyou and smiles, darkly, sweetly. “I’ll take care of you.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	pretty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> i think this doesnt make any sense but (stares)

Akira should’ve been a bit wary, how Shouyou’s eyes were a bit bright, a bit excited when he talked of his excitement in coming home. He’d been a little too close to Akira, cheeks warm and bright as his hands kept opening and closing intertwined with his. Akira had pulled him close and murmured, _be still, shouyou_.

Akira had always loved seeing the glassy look in Shouyou’s eyes, his breath hitching in his throat as he nodded silently, wide eyes looking at him.

Especially now.

Akira kneels on the bed, pants scratchy against his knees, and his cotton button-up sticking to his already sweating skin. His eyes burn on the image of Shouyou—dizzy, dazed, a lone tie wrapped around his neck and around his wrists behind him. Akira lets out a shaky exhale and runs a hand through his ankles.

“So,” he murmurs, looking at him. “Is this why you were so excited earlier?”

Shouyou lets out a shaky exhale. “Hm,” he hums, chest stuttering as he looks at Akira, eyes wide and dark. “Maybe.”

Akira moves closer and runs his fingers softly against the inside of his thigh. He watches in amusement as they shake, and his legs wrap around Akira’s waist. Akira glances to the side, the bottle of lube, a vibrator, and a Hitachi wand in view. He tuts and tightens his grip against Shouyou’s thigh. He grins when Shouyou’s cock jumps a little, already so hard and leaking. “A little slut,” he murmurs and looks at Shouyou. “Aren’t you?”

He watches as Shouyou nods and blinks rapidly at him. He watches as Shouyou’s chest breathes deeply before hastily taking in a large exhale. “Have you been good?”

Shouyou’s eyes widen and he nods, legs tightening around Akira’s waist and he whimpers. “Yes,” he whispers, trying to move closer to him, “I have! I am! Please!”

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Akira mumbles and takes the bottle of lube. “I’m feeling nice today, kitten.”

When he glances at Shouyou, the blush on his cheeks is high and warm. His hair already sticking onto his forehead. He stares at the way Shouyou’s lips tremble at the slow trickle of lube down Akira’s fingers and then some dripping down his thighs. His thighs jump at the cold liquid and Akira coos. “Don’t worry, pretty baby,” Akira murmurs and moves closer, fingers nearing his hole. He looks at Shouyou and smiles, darkly, sweetly. “I’ll take care of you.”

His other hand rises slowly and taps at Shouyou’s bottom lip. “Suck them for me, pretty.”

He watches as Shouyou’s mouth opens on command and his index and middle finger meet his tongue. As Shouyou moans and whimpers around his fingers, eyes closing as he focuses on them, Akira’s middle finger moves closer and circles around his rim. Akira coos again when Shouyou makes a small jump and a small noise around his fingers. “Shh, shh,” he whispers, slowly pushing his finger in. “Keep sucking.”

“Akira,” Shouyou pants out, muffled from the fingers inside his mouth and Akira stops and looks at him in concern. He pulls out his middle finger and Shouyou lets out a pretty whine.

“Kitten? What is it?”

Shouyou lets out a small laugh, hooded eyes looking at him. “’m good,” he says around the fingers. “’m just—want the, uhm, the—the ring.”

Oh, god. Akira thinks hazily, fingers pushing down Shouyou’s tongue. He’s already in so deep.

“You sure?” Akira breathes out and pulls out his fingers to cup Shouyou’s jaw. “Kitten? What’s your color, kitten?”

“Green!” Shouyou huffs, pulling away from his hand to jut out his bottom lip at him. “I’m green!”

Akira smiles and leans closer to brush his lips against his. “All right,” he breathes out and his fingers brush against Shouyou’s rim. He grins when Shouyou gasps and looks away from Akira’s stare. “You asked for it.”

At the bottom of the bed, Akira kneels, cock heavy and a little painful against him, and is quick to take a small box. He opens it to find Shouyou’s favorite toy, a cockring. Akira grins and comes back to the bed, a coo already leaving his lips when he sees Shouyou’s writhing yet obedient body.

“What a good kitty,” Akira coos and manhandles Shouyou’s thighs around his waist again. He glances at Shouyou as if in question and Shouyou only nods in excitement. Akira simply hums and puts the cockring around his cock, Shouyou shuddering in a breath at the sensation.

“Please,” Shouyou whispers, thighs shaking against him. “Akira, please, ‘m good, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Akira murmurs and opens the bottle of lube again, pouring too much on his fingers. Shouyou likes it messy, anyways. “So, so good.”

His other hand finds solace against Shouyou’s waist, grip tight and firm. Akira lets out soft noises of affirmation as his middle finger circles his rim again. Shouyou gasps and lets out soft whimpers. “Please, please,” he murmurs, eyes a little glossy as they stare at Akira’s.

“So obedient and sweet,” Akira whispers, eyes focused on Shouyou’s as he pushes in his finger slowly, in and out. He knows Shouyou is impatient, a little greedy, a little selfish. He waits for a couple of minutes of pumping in and out, the slow relaxation of Shouyou’s body.

“’nother,” Shouyou murmurs, eyes opening to look at him, “please?”

“Of course,” Akira smiles sweetly at him and pushes in his index finger next to his middle finger. He watches, heat and burning inside his stomach, as Shouyou lets out a soft moan, showing off his neck as he leans his head back, chest heaving. Akira watches and he lets go of Shouyou’s waist. As he adds a third finger, Shouyou’s moans slowly getting louder and chest heaving, he drags a nail down Shouyou’s hard cock.

“Ah!” Shouyou jumps, legs tightening around him. Akira grins, pumping out his fingers faster and faster as Shouyou trashes in front of him, arms straining behind him. Akira’s hand goes faster as his palm hits against Shouyou’s skin sloppily and wetly. Just as Shouyou cries out, hip rising to meet his fingers, Akira pulls out.

Shouyou lets out a gasp and Akira shushes him, hands quickly getting the vibrator. He watches in delight as Shouyou’s eyes open and widens at the sight of the thick and long vibrator on his hand. It was bright orange and Shouyou lets out a sudden hiccup.

“Pretty, pretty,” Akira mumbles and looks at him, the vibrator nearing his rim. “What’s my favorite rule, kitty?”

“Hm?” Shouyou hums, mind in a haze. “Ru—Rule? Uhm, uhm,” his voice pitches higher when he feels the tip of the vibrator against his rim. “Uhm—no, be—be loud and—ah,”

Shouyou closes his eyes and pants heavily as Akira slowly pushes the vibrator inside of him, the tip nestling right against his prostate. Shouyou feels dizzy, arms sore, and almost numb as he lays on top of it. Akira hums and puts it on its lowest setting and Shouyou jumps, mouth open as he breathes out heavily.

He feels Akira fuck him with it, hips rising to meet it as he moves his head to the side, the tip of the vibrator right against his prostate. Shouyou’s breaths gets low and whiny at the low setting, feeling so full despite its low vibrations. He feels Akira’s hand thumb at the tip of his cock, and he jumps, legs tightening even more around his waist. He feels his breathing get shallower as Akira continues to fuck him, breathing getting a little heavier and harder.

“Please!” he lets out, legs clenching close as Akira fucks him harder and faster, the vibrating tip hitting his prostate perfectly every push. His thumb continues to stroke and drag at the head of his cock and Shouyou lets out sharp gasps and cries, “Aki—please—Akira, please, please! ‘m gonna—cum, please—”

Akira pushes the vibrator against his prostate and Shouyou’s back arches, legs shaking harshly. “Go ahead, kitten,” Shouyou hears him through his moans and gasps, eyes staring up at the ceiling. “Cum all you want, your treat.”

Shouyou lets out a choked gasp as his back arched off the bed, a dry and painful orgasm going through him and he falls back onto the bed with a gasp, body still shaking. As he writhes with the toy still inside of him, Akira looks at him and turns the setting to medium.

“Fuck!” Shouyou cries out, voice pitched high, the tie around his neck somehow tightening and he screams, head turning to the side as Akira fucks him harshly with the vibrator, the tip pushing against his prostate painfully. He could hear himself moaning and crying, cheeks wet with tears as he tries to close his legs, shaking violently as his body tries to move away from the vibrator.

The vibrator stops inside of him, pushed against his prostate and Shouyou lets out a choked moan. Akira pushes his legs open and he looks at him, blurry and through tears. “Keep your legs fucking open,” Akira murmurs, looking at him with a sadistic glint on his eye and Shouyou lets out a hiccup, trying to focus on him as Akira goes back to fucking him with the vibrator. “Don’t make me tie your legs, kitten.”

Oh, god.

“Fu-hu-ck,” Shouyou stutters out, body convulsing violently as Akira chuckles and turns the vibrator to its highest setting. Shouyou screams and strains to keep his legs open as Akira harshly fucks him with the vibrator, pushing against his prostrate painfully. His arms strain and sore behind him as pain mixes in with pleasure. Shouyou hiccups and lets out broken sobs as Akira twists and pushes the toy inside him. Akira is quick and harsh in pushing the toy inside of him, making sure to twist and press against his prostate harshly. Shouyou lets out choked-out gasps and sobs. He felt the pain course through him as he cries, tears wetting his cheeks as another dry orgasm rips through him. The toy turns off and Shouyou lets out a small yelp at how Akira twists it around him.

Shouyou lets out hiccups as he strains at look at Akira.

“Baby, baby,” Akira murmurs and Shouyou lets out a soft sob. “Do you want more?”

“Hng—wha—” Shouyou strains to look at Akira and whimpers loudly when he brings up the Hitachi wand and looks at him in question yet there’s concern that swims around his eyes. As Shouyou tries to nod at him, body still harshly writhing against the orgasm he just experienced, he manages to moan out, “yes—need, Akira—please, please.”

Shouyou hiccups out sobs as tears stream down his face, eyes rapidly blinking to focus on Akira’s hand turning on the Hitachi. As he does, he turns the vibrator on to its highest setting again and Shouyou screams, eyes closing in pleasure and pain as it vibrates and pushes harshly against his prostate. The additional loud vibrating sound echoes against Shouyou’s ears alongside his far-away cries and sobs as he strains to look back at Akira, looks at him again and softly press the Hitachi against the tip of his cock. Shouyou’s body twitches harshly, hands flexing uselessly behind him as his back arches painfully, harsh pants leaving his mouth, Akira continuing to pull the Hitachi away and then to brush against his cock.

When his other hand begins to fuck him again with the vibrator, all Shouyou can do is to stare at the ceiling, breathe out harshly and deeply as he hiccups and sobs loudly, legs and arms numb as Akira continue to harshly fuck him with the toy, pushing in deep to press against his prostate as the Hitachi presses against his cock. He feels drool slip down his mouth as the simulation continues to take over his body, tears mixing in with his sweat and spit.

“Please—please, need, need—please, Akira,” Shouyou sobs out, body convulsing violently as his hand opens and closes, nails scratching against his sweaty back. He hears Akira hum and then to chuckle, pressing the toy deep into his prostate, and Shouyou’s eyes roll back, body writhing violently under Akira’s touch. He could feel it then—his third dry orgasm coursing through his body as he barely registers the fact that Akira has turned off the Hitachi, now tightly gripping onto his own cock as he continues to fuck Shouyou with the toy, mind getting dizzy as Shouyou continues to sob and try to move away from him.

Shouyou’s back arches away from the bed again as he lets out a tearful scream, legs about to give out around Akira’s waist as he stares at the ceiling in a blank haze. It isn’t until he feels cotton scratch against his legs that he looks at Akira kneeling, raising Shouyou’s hips to meet his own, pants pulled down enough to pull out his cock, a hand enveloped around it. Shouyou licks his lips and pants harshly.

“Shouyou,” Akira hums, moving closer and Shouyou lets out a shuddering breath when his cock brushes against his rim. Akira leans closer and, “What’s your color, kitten?”

“Hm,” Shouyou blinks up at him and he wants to kiss him. “’m green. Want you, please.”

Akira moves closer and closer and Shouyou closes his eyes, waits for the pressure of lips against his but instead feels the gentle brush of hands against his wrist and the tie around his wrists disappearing and he opens his eyes. “You look like you were hurting,” Akira murmurs and brings his hands up, pushing them against the bed as he looks at Shouyou. “Color, kitten?”

“Green,” Shouyou pants out and raises his hips to meet Akira’s, the brush of his leather belt and cotton pants against his cock making his breath hitch. “Juts, please, give me—need you, need, need, need it, please, please, I’ve been good, right?”

Akira hums and looks down, a hand reaching down to rub his cock against his hole and Shouyou lets out panting sobs, eyes glossing over Akira’s blushed cheeks and he manages to babble out, “Akira, Akira, kiss? Please,”

Akira slowly pushes in, despite the fucking he’s done with the toy earlier, and looks at him, eyes hooded and dark. Shouyou hiccups as he bottoms out, feeling full. Akira hovers over him and a hand reaches up to flick at Shouyou’s nipple, making him shudder before Akira’s lips hover above his and then presses his open mouth against his.

Shouyou lets out muffled moans as Akira rolls his hips, tongue licking at the roof of Shouyou’s mouth, and then to harshly bite down at his bottom lip. Shouyou lets out harsh pants as Akira licks and kisses, kisses his top lip, and then bites harshly at his bottom lip. Akira pulls back slowly and Shouyou whines, weakened arms straining against Akira’s stronghold.

“Shh, shh,” Akira mumbles against his mouth, sucking onto his bottom lip before pressing a soft kiss. “I’ll take care of you, kitten.”

But, as Akira pulls back, almost slipping out, he tightens his grip against Shouyou’s wrists and Shouyou opens his eyes to look at him, tears already falling carelessly. “Say please first,” Akira says sweetly, slowly pushing in and Shouyou lets out a broken sob, trying to raise his hips to meet his.

“Please, please, please, I’ll be good, I promise, Akira, I need you, please, please, I’m a good kitty, please,” Shouyou babbles on, uncaring that he was saying anything at this point—just to feel Akira’s cock inside him again. He hears Akira tsk like he was annoyed but soon, he feels him push inside him, deep and Shouyou gasps, reaching up again to kiss Akira.

Akira continues to roll his hips against his, fast yet short thrusts against Shouyou as their lips hover above each other’s, kisses turning into panting and moaning against each other’s mouth. When Akira licks at Shouyou’s top lip again, hips flush against his as he pants harshly, groans echoing around the room, Shouyou feels his body tense and he lets out a broken cry, feels a third—fourth?—orgasm build-up.

“Please!” Shouyou cries out, body tensing and thrashing as he moves his head to the sides, arms straining against Akira’s tight hold. Akira’s thrusts were frantic now, faster and harder against his, the slap of wet skin against wet skin echoing beside their moans and groans. “Please! I want to come, please, please, Akira! I’ll do anything—please, please, ah!”

Akira leans closer and buries his head against Shouyou’s neck, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses as his thrusts get a little more frantic, a little shorter yet harder as he pushes in deep and slow. “Little more, kitten,” he whispers as his hands flex and tighten against his wrists and Shouyou lets out a sob, body tensing and flinching at the harsh thrusts.

“Please, please,” Shouyou babbles, eyes blurred from the tears as he strains to wrap his legs around Akira’s waist, pushing him deeper and deeper. “Please, kitty was so good, ‘m so good to you, please let me cum, please, please—”

Shouyou lets out a choked-out sob as Akira’s thrusts falter and then, he’s groaning deeply as he spills, warm cum inside of Shouyou and he whimpers. He’s about to cry again, his body tensing harshly against Akira’s when he feels Akira’s hand reach down to undo the ring and to wrap around his cock. Shouyou keens and his back arched off the bed, vision blackening as his eyes roll back and for his body to almost explode as he cums, liquid pooling against his abdomen.

Shouyou stares up at the ceiling in a blank daze as Akira pants beside him, slowly pulling out and gently rubbing his thumbs on the side of Shouyou’s wrists. Shouyou feels a soft hand cradle his jaw and he turns his head, “You okay, Shouyou?”

Shouyou lets out deep breathes and nods shakily. “Yeah,” he mumbles, throat dry and shaky. He blinks away the tears and sniffles. “Fuck you.”

Akira lets out a sudden bark of laughter and squeezes his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss on his mouth. “Come on, let’s clean you up,” he heaves out and remembers the bottle of water he placed beside the bed. As Shouyou slowly struggles to sit up, Akira helps him up, making him lean against him and to help him drink some water, wiping away at the wetness on his cheeks. Afterward, Akira helps him walk—or carries him at this point—to the shower and to clean him up. Shouyou looks at him and gives him a kiss.

“Thank you, Akira,” Shouyou smiles sweetly when they’re in bed, warm and fresh from the bath. Akira groans and rolls his eyes, pretend to move away from him.

“Shut up, you sap.”

Shouyou presses a soft kiss against his cheek with a small laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> im too tired and sleepy to write it properly but please....... aftercare is very important folks


End file.
